1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of cranes. In particular the invention relates to cranes used in lift operations and providing a controller that automatically halts the crane in the event of certain potentially dangerous conditions.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Many cranes, such as nuclear fuel-handling cranes, require extreme failure-proofing safety measures because the potential consequences of dropping a load may be disastrous. In response to safety concerns arising out of the handling and transport of critical nuclear materials, regulations have been promulgated requiring a type of reeving that is described as single failure proof. Although having a crane be single failure proof is effective in limiting accidents, there are additional measures that can be taken to ensure the safety of those working with the cranes.
In the past some measures have been taken to monitor the operation of a crane, however there are possible scenarios that these monitoring systems fail to take into account. Usually, current monitoring systems compensate for only one or two possible problematic scenarios. Typically these systems do not take into account various additional scenarios that can occur during the operation of cranes. Failure of these past systems to recognize additional fault scenarios creates unnecessary risk to the people who work with the cranes. Additional monitoring systems can be especially important in critical lift hoists where leaving even the most minimal of unsafe conditions unchecked can lead to extremely dangerous conditions.
It is very important in the operation of single failure proof critical lift hoists that safety mechanisms are in place to prevent a dangerous scenario (e.g. the potential dropping of the critical load) from developing. A single accident with a crane moving highly volatile, toxic, or massive loads can be devastating. Serious damage and harm may arise in the event that any one of numerous unsafe conditions remains unchecked during the operation of a critical lift hoist. It is therefore necessary to provide immediate responses to the dangerous conditions that may arise during the operation of critical lift hoists. Additionally, it is important to have these types of monitoring systems used in the operation of standard cranes to prevent potential economic damage that may arise due to operating in unsafe conditions.
Therefore, there exists a need for providing in cranes that lift both standard and critical loads a controller that monitors the operation of the crane that implements improved safety technology to monitor various possible fault conditions.